Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me
by YEMEPisTOOgoodTObeTRUE
Summary: Un Gardien, un commentateur de Quidditch, comment les rapprocher? Un one shot  très long xD  avec Olivier Dubois et Lee Jordan! Evidemment, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi... passez votre chemin!


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Sinon je serais pas là à faire des fics, je serais en vacances prolongées, voyons. xD Ils sont à JK Rowling. 3

**Un petit mot :** J'adooore faire des couples bizarres. Cette fois-ci, ce sera Lee et Olivier, parce qu'ils le valent bien. xD Et puis si jamais il y a des incohérences sur les équipes de Quidditch, soyez indulgents, j'ai pas Internet et je fais ça de mémoire !

…

« Olivier ? »

…

« Olivier ! Allez, bouge-toi ! »

« Hein ? Ah, oui, désolé ! »

Troisième année. Premier match de la saison, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. La légendaire confrontation entre les Lions et les Serpents n'aurait pas lieu tout de suite, il fallait rencontrer les Blaireaux en premier. Il n'allait pas faire comme la première fois, il n'allait pas se prendre un Cognard en pleine figure et se réveiller une semaine après. Son expression était figée. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ce match, mais en même temps il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il se sentait juste un peu jeune, mais on lui avait assuré qu'il était un bon Gardien. Et puis, surtout, son équipe pouvait compter sur le meilleur Attrapeur possible : Charlie Weasley. Il n'était pas le Capitaine de l'équipe, donc sa pression était inférieure à celle du Poursuiveur en question, mais quand même !

« Allez, ça va commencer ! »

Il fit un petit signe de la main au Batteur, un grand gars baraqué qu'il ne connaissait pas trop. Sympa, quand même. Un brouhaha se faisait entendre dans le stade, et il s'amplifia lorsqu'Olivier s'avança vers la sortie des vestiaires. Sa tenue de Quidditch lui grattait le dos, et il grimaça. Son balai pesait trois fois plus lourd que d'habitude, aussi. Il ne se sentait _vraiment_ pas bien.

_T'as déjà joué, t'as déjà gagné des matchs, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Du calme ! Ça va bien se passer ! Tu vas juste arrêter ce fichu Souafle, tu vas éviter les Cognards, ça va le faire. _

Lorsqu'il entra dans le stade, il plissa les yeux à cause du soleil. Il se sentait petit, ridicule, dans une tenue trop grande, et complètement seul. Le Capitaine lui posa une main sur l'épaule, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il y avait six autres joueurs pour l'aider, et Charlie Weasley s'envola directement sous les hourras des Gryffondor. Il avait vraiment beaucoup plus de classe que lui…

« _Eeeet c'est le début du match ! Les deux équipes s'envolent et seront bientôt suivies deeee l'arbitre !_ »

Il reconnut entre mille la voix qui commentait le match : Lee Jordan. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait une belle crise d'hystérie lorsqu'il l'avait appris, la veille.

…

…

…

« Olivier ! J'ai été choisi comme nouveau commentateur des matchs de Quidditch ! McGonagall a même dit que si j'étais cool, je pourrais continuer l'année prochaine ! J'ai tout bien révisé, je connais les équipes par cœur, ça va dé-chi-rer ! »

Olivier avait souri.

« Je suis content pour toi, ça faisait longtemps que tu voulais le faire… »

_Enfin que tu nous saoulais à commenter tout seul dans le public, plutôt !_

« T'es trop sympa, Olivier ! s'était écrié Lee avec un immense sourire. Je continue de me préparer, bonne chance pour le match ! »

Olivier s'était retrouvé écrasé dans le canapé de la Salle Commune. D'accord, il était content pour Lee, mais c'était plus compliqué que ça. Comment dire… Il était un peu gêné de ce que Lee pourrait dire dans le commentaire. De quoi avait-il peur ? Son ami n'allait jamais dire quelque chose de gênant. Il l'avait rencontré au début de l'année, car Lee venait d'arriver à Poudlard, et ce garçon l'avait embarrassé en quelques minutes, top chrono. D'abord, sa façon insupportable de parler sans arrêt, de commenter tout ce qu'il voyait, et sa franchise invincible. Il n'était pas capable de mentir, et avait dit à Olivier qu'il le trouvait « beau gosse coincé uniquement intéressé par son trou ». Tout le monde les avait regardés, et Lee avait ajouté « Enfin, les trous des buts de Quidditch, tu vois ? ». On l'avait regardé en riant toute la journée, et Olivier s'était trouvé crétin. Parfaitement crétin.

Mais Lee était un garçon au cœur d'or, et Olivier avait appris à l'apprécier en moins de trois semaines. Ils se parlaient de temps en temps, mais le Première Année passait plus de temps avec les deux nouveaux Weasley, Fred et George, incapables de faire moins de trois bêtises par jour. A priori, il n'y avait aucun problème, mais ça, c'était avant l'épisode du dîner.

…

…

…

« Olivier, ce serait mieux que tu sois sur ton balai pour jouer, nan ? »

Argh ! Il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Olivier décolla avec une vitesse plus élevée que jamais, et il se précipita en volant vers le centre du stade.

« _C'est le top départ dans quelques secondes ! Madame Bibine s'approche avec les balles… Le Vif d'Or s'envole et disparaît… Les Cognards sont lancés… Le Souafle est envoyé en l'air par Madame Bibine ! Déééébut du match ! Ça va tellement déchirer que je veux tous vous entendre crier ! ALLEZ GRYFFONDOOOOR !_ »

« _Monsieur Jordan, cessez immédiatement d'être partial !_ » le réprimanda le Professeur McGonagall.

_Lee, essaie d'être un peu moins enthousiaste…_, pensa Olivier en volant vers les anneaux.

Finie la rigolade, il fallait se concentrer.

« _Eeeet Charlie Weasley a déjà trouvé le Vif d'Or ! Il lui court après, enfin, vole, et… Ah non, la balle a à nouveau disparu ! Il va falloir persévérer ! Le Souafle passe de Lize à McDuffy… Poufsouffle va peut-être marquer !_ »

_Ouais ouais, c'est ça, compte là-dessus !_

Il resserra ses mains sur son balai, et fixa intensément la Poufsouffle qui fonçait vers lui. Rattraper la balle, rattraper… Il eut la bonne intuition, et le Souafle se retrouva dans ses mains.

« _Arrêt de Dubois ! Bravooo !_ »

« _L'impartialité est de mise, Jordan !_ »

_Bon, ce premier arrêt… ok. Maintenant, ça va vraiment commencer. Charlie va sûrement attraper le Vif d'Or, mais j'ai plutôt intérêt à me bouger aussi. J'étais en train de penser à autre chose ! C'est vraiment le dernier truc à faire ! On se concentre !_

Il se casa au milieu de l'anneau central, en avant, et plissa les paupières. Le Souafle était loin, à présent, mais on ne pouvait pas prévoir une arrivée soudaine de la balle à toute vitesse. Olivier était donc parfaitement alerte. Il avait l'intention de réaliser un coup d'éclat, d'avoir la classe, une bonne fois pour toutes, mais… Non, en fait, ça ne l'intéressait même pas. Il avait passé toute sa petite carrière à gagner sans la ramener, et il préférait triompher sans gloire que se montrer. Il aimait voir son équipe remporter des victoires, mais qu'il soit dedans ou non, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance, finalement. On lui disait souvent qu'il était trop humble.

Ah ouais. Surtout une certaine personne.

…

…

…

Trois jours plus tôt, il s'était attablé. Un dîner parfait : il était en face de Brenda McMerry, son égérie, sa muse, celle qui lui donnait envie de gagner, mais qui ne le lui rendait pas tellement. Pouvait-elle imaginer cinq secondes qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis trois ans, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard et qu'il s'était cogné contre un mur en la fixant trop longtemps en marchant ? En tout cas, personne ne l'avait vu s'écraser platement contre ce mur, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il se sentait toujours « pas assez », quand il était près d'elle. Pas assez beau, pas assez populaire, pas assez drôle. Enfin, niveau humour, il n'était pas le premier sur la liste : tout le monde disait qu'il était trop sérieux et austère… Seulement, Olivier n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il était comme ça, et ses yeux ne s'illuminaient que quand il parlait de Quidditch. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de submerger Brenda d'informations qui ne l'intéressaient sûrement pas, pour une fois qu'elle mangeait à côté de lui !

Enfin bref. Le paradis, quoi.

« Hm, dis-moi, Olivier, commença Brenda en regardant pensivement le morceau de poulet qui se trouvait au bout de sa fourchette. J'ai entendu des rumeurs. »

« Ah oui ? » commenta simplement le Gardien.

Il avait du mal à exprimer sa gêne. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

« La première rumeur, c'est que tu veux sortir avec moi. »

« Ah ah, non. »

_POURQUOI J'AI DIT NON ?_

« Et la deuxième, poursuivit Brenda, c'est que tu es gay. »

Il y eut un silence pesant.

« Gay ? » répéta Olivier en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je trouvais aussi que c'était bizarre et que ça ne t'allait pas, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! Ensuite, donc, tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? »

« Eh bien, euh… »

C'était le moment de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment ! En plus, Brenda avait l'air d'être pleine d'espoir ! Il allait ENFIN sortir avec elle. Il allait pouvoir regarder ses yeux verts sans avoir peur de se faire griller. Magnifique. Ils allaient fonder une famille et…

Et Lee Jordan était arrivé, évidemment.

« Eh, Olivier ! J'ai appris – devine quoi ? – que t'étais gay ! C'est vrai ? Ce serait trop marrant ! »

« Euh, eh bien, dit Brenda en se levant avec son assiette, je vais vous laisser. »

« Ah, ben elle s'en va ? s'étonna Lee. Bah, pas grave, faut qu'on parle ! »

Olivier avait tout fait pour garder son calme, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

« Tu as ruiné mes chances de sortir avec elle, Lee ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Ah, parce que t'es pas gay, en fait ? »

« Mais évidemment que non, crétin ! »

Il ne s'était jamais mis en colère comme ça.

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête de gay ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir tripoter des garçons ? »

« Mais ça a l'air comme tout le monde, un gay. » répliqua Lee.

« Mais… _mais on s'en fout ! _Je suis en train de te dire que j'étais tranquille en tête à tête avec la fille que j'aime ! »

« Tu veux que j'aille rattraper le coup ? »

« Tu ne fais rien et tu… tu pars. Tu pars ! »

En fait, c'était plutôt lui qui était parti. Mais le soir-même, vers onze heures du soir, Lee lui avait parlé dans la Salle Commune. Il s'était platement excusé, et lui avait même prévu un rencard avec Brenda.

« Elle veut que vous mangiez ensemble dans cinq jours, parce qu'avant vous n'avez pas les mêmes horaires de déjeuner. »

« Oh… Eh bien, merci, Lee. »

Elle _voulait _le revoir ? Diantre, c'était encore mieux que prévu.

« Me remercie pas, c'était craignos, ce que j'ai fait. » dit le jeune garçon en baissant la tête.

« Oui mais ça s'est arrangé donc on n'en parle plus, ok ? Va te coucher, c'est tard pour un Première Année. »

« Eh, je ne suis pas un gamin ! » riposta Lee en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

« Ah ah, on verra ça quand tu grandiras un peu ! »

_Mouais. Tu feras peut-être de grandes choses._

…

…

…

« _Et Weasley attrape le Vif d'Or ! Gryffondor a gagnééééééé !_ »

_Et merde, j'étais encore en train de penser à autre chose._

…

…

…

« Bah quoi, Olivier ? Souris, on vient de gagner ! »

Charlie Weasley lui servait son expression victorieuse où on pouvait compter ses dents, et Olivier se força à relever les commissures de ses lèvres.

« Je préfère ça. Alors quoi, pourquoi tu fais la tête ? Quelque chose t'ennuie ? Viens voir par-là. »

Il l'emmena à l'écart de la petite fête dans la Salle Commune, et lui demanda :

« Bon alors quoi, c'est une fille ? »

« Euh… non. »

Et c'était vrai, en plus. Il avait un rencard avec Brenda, où était le problème ? Il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, et son entourage ne l'embêtait pas. Aucune raison de s'en faire, et pourtant… Il se sentait gêné et malheureux comme une pierre. Lee lui avait prévu un rencard. _Prévu un rencard. _Bizarrement, ça faisait tache, grosse tache même. Il était persuadé que ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait fait ça pour lui, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi.

« Je crois que j'étais triste, mais que c'est passé. » mentit Olivier en souriant.

« A la bonne heure ! » s'écria Charlie en retournant boire des Bièrraubeurre illégalement apportées dans la Salle Commune.

Ce qu'Olivier n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il serait à deux doigts de poser un lapin à Brenda quelques jours plus tard.

En effet, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, tout compte fait. D'un seul coup, l'amour de sa vie lui paraissait moche, bête, manipulatrice et insupportable. Elle le dégoûtait lorsqu'il pensait à elle, et il se détestait sans fin de ne pas être capable de savoir pourquoi. Il pensait un mal infini de cette pauvre jeune fille qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, et il était honteux et coupable. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de la rejoindre dans la Grande Salle, et poireautait devant en se demandant quoi faire, lorsque Lee vint à la rescousse.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Olivier ? Je t'ai prévu ce super rencard et toi tu restes devant ! Vas-y, je te dis, y a pas d'embrouille, on n'a rien mijoté, elle va être normale et cool, je t'assure ! »

« C'est pas ça, le problème… Je crois que… Enfin, tu lui dis pas, hein ? Je crois que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. Plus du tout. »

« Heeeein ? Après trois ans, tu lâches l'affaire ? Mais ça se fait pas, Olivier ! Elle est super ! Elle m'a même fait des compliments, et tout ? »

« Eh bah sors avec elle, puisque c'est comme ça ! répliqua Olivier. Si ça t'amuse de flirter, ben vas-y, aucun problème ! »

Il lui tourna le dos et repartit à grands pas, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il avait toujours besoin de s'énerver comme ça en face de Lee. Ce garçon avait une aura conçue pour le rendre hystérique, ou quoi ? Très remonté, il alla se poser dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune et fixa le feu éteint pendant des heures. Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, il fut rejoint par le Professeur McGonagall.

« Dubois, vous semblez avoir oublié que Poudlard est une école de Magie. Ecole. »

« Je…, bafouilla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. J'ai oublié d'aller en cours ! L'idiot ! »

« J'aimerais au moins une explication, même si vous n'avez raté que quelques disciplines telles que la Divination ou l'Histoire de la Magie. »

« Je suis… préoccupé. »

« Et par quoi, jeune homme ? » lui demanda McGonagall en l'inspectant de ses yeux perçants.

« Je… n'arrive pas à le savoir. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que ces deux personnes pourront vous aider. Je ne retirerai pas de points à Gryffondor si vous rendez vos devoirs en temps et en heure. Au revoir, Dubois. »

Elle sortit, et Brenda et Lee entrèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Brenda en se plaçant juste devant lui. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Je n'allais pas te tuer, tu le sais ? »

« Brenda… Enfin, je… »

« Attends, je termine. Lee m'a dit que tu n'étais plus amoureux de moi. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais un moyen de m'aider à me rapprocher de Charlie… Il est si… Enfin, ce n'est pas le problème. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as évitée d'un seul coup ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, avoua Olivier en baissant les yeux. Ce n'était pas contre toi, mais je crois que j'ai du mal avec ce que je pense, en ce moment. »

« Des problèmes sentimentaux ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Je t'assure que je ne sais pas. J'ai un problème, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir lequel. »

« T'inquiète, ça passera. T'es un garçon bien. »

Brenda disparut dans son dortoir, et Lee s'assit près d'Olivier.

« Pourquoi t'as pas fait la fête avec nous, hein ? Quand on a gagné… »

« Je me sentais mal, et en plus je n'aime pas faire la fête. »

« Ah bon ? T'es trop modeste, Olivier. Un jour, ça te jouera un tour. »

Et il le fixait de son regard profond. Décidément, il lui paraissait plus mature que les autres garçons de son âge, qui passaient plus de temps à ouvrir des yeux de vierges effarouchées qu'à raisonner comme il le faisait.

Et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

…

…

…

Cinquième année. Après avoir passé son temps à chercher désespérément un Attrapeur, fier de son badge de Capitaine, Olivier s'était retrouvé face à un petit binoclard au nom bien connu : Harry Potter. Il avait manifestement hérité du talent de son père, et pas qu'un peu ! Ils allaient sûrement pouvoir gagner la coupe, cette année ! C'était tout ce qui importait. Ses notes en Potions ? Aucune importance. Le Quidditch, le Quidditch, le Quidditch. Lee assurait toujours les commentaires des matches, avec une partialité qui laissait Olivier pantois, et ils se parlaient de temps en temps. Mais vraiment rarement. En deux ans, cette sensation bizarre qui lui tenaillait l'estomac depuis si longtemps s'était atténuée, mais elle était encore là. Spécialement quand il était entouré de gens dans la Salle Commune, apparemment. Mais bon, là, on s'en fichait complètement, ils avaient un match à gagner !

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû stresser à ce point, car Harry attrapa magistralement le Vif d'Or dans leur premier match contre Serpentard. Ensuite, ils gagnèrent contre Poufsouffle, et Olivier était fou de joie à l'idée de gagner la coupe si Gryffondor battait Serdaigle, mais il y eut un problème, un gros : Harry ne put pas jouer. Une sombre histoire de Quirrell, de pierre philosophale selon certaines rumeurs, bref d'infirmerie. A six contre sept, ils n'avaient pas pu gagner, et la coupe s'était envolée des mains d'Olivier. Il avait rarement été aussi dégoûté.

« Allez, Olivier, c'est pas si grave, on fera mieux l'année prochaine ! » l'encouragea Lee Jordan en lui tapant gentiment dans le dos.

« Tsss. »

Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Son enthousiasme l'énervait, quand il était en colère.

« Eh, m'envoie pas bouler, je t'ai rien fait. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux être seul ! » s'écria Olivier.

Il commença à monter vers le dortoir, mais Lee l'attrapa par la manche.

« Pourquoi ? C'est la fin de l'année, sois cool, c'est bientôt les vacances ! »

« Je t'ai dit de… Mais je m'en fiche des vacances ! Je suis Capitaine, je devais faire gagner la coupe à Gryffondor et j'ai échoué ! »

« On s'en fiche de ça, c'était pas ta faute, vous n'aviez pas d'Attrapeur ! Il aurait fallu plus de 150 points pour les battre sans attraper le Vif d'Or ! »

« _C'est pas mon problème !_ hurla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'étais censé décrocher la coupe ! Je devais ça à mon équipe, c'était… c'était mon unique rôle dans l'école… »

Sa voix se brisa et il regarda ailleurs.

« Olivier, ne prends pas la mouche comme ça. Tu n'es coupable de rien, reste zen, je te dis ! C'est la vie, c'est comme ça, et quoi que tu en dises tu ne pouvais pas gagner avec six joueurs. Personne ne le peut, surtout si c'est l'Attrapeur ! Alors calme-toi, et l'année prochaine ça ira mieux ! On trouvera un moyen pour qu'Harry ne fasse pas n'importe quoi vers la fin de l'année, c'est tout. »

« … N'importe quoi, tu dis ? »

« Je crois que c'est dans ses gènes, il peut pas s'empêcher de se mettre en danger ! Tu verras, l'année prochaine ce sera pareil, mais il faudra faire avec. »

« Ah… Si tu le dis, Lee. »

Ils se sourirent, et Olivier monta se coucher. Le cœur légèrement moins lourd.

…

…

…

Sauf que l'année d'après, sa sixième année, ce ne fut pas la faute d'Harry si Olivier passa tout près de la coupe. L'Héritier de Serpentard avait fait le travail pour lui… Les matchs furent interrompus pour la fin de l'année, et il faudrait encore attendre deux longs mois de vacances pour remonter sur un balai aux couleurs de Gryffondor. C'était l'année la plus inintéressante de toute sa vie, sans aucune hésitation possible. L'arrivée de Drago Malefoy dans l'équipe de Serpentard aurait pu changer quelque chose et ajouter un peu de piment dans le scénario de la coupe, mais il avait perdu et ensuite, plus de matchs. Sa septième année serait la bonne !

…

…

…

L'été s'était passé plutôt bizarrement. Il avait reçu une lettre (enfin pas une lettre, un roman !) de Lee Jordan, qui l'accusait modérément de laisser tomber ses amis au profit du Quidditch.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui, il a cru que j'étais son meilleur ami ? _avait-il grommelé en pliant le parchemin en quatre.

Quinze secondes après, il avait relu le parchemin en grimaçant. Lee avait raison sur toute la ligne, encore une fois. Il commençait à se demander qui était ce jeune garçon qui passait son temps à l'embarrasser, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche ou presque. A onze ans, il parlait ouvertement d'homosexualité, sans aucun complexe. Combien d'élèves de son âge (de _garçons_,en plus !) en étaient capables ? Même lui, Olivier, qui avait deux ans de plus, avait encore des problèmes avec ce sujet. On n'en parlait jamais, et lui, il le faisait. Est-ce que c'était dans sa personnalité ? Ou est-ce que c'était Olivier qui était particulièrement coincé ? Il ne savait pas trop que penser de tout ça, et la lettre de Lee ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

« _Olivier, tu passes trop de temps sur ton balai ! Comment veux-tu que les filles t'approchent ? Elles craquent sur toi, mais tu es trop solitaire, elles ne peuvent même pas te parler. Je sais qu'après Poudlard tu veux faire du Quidditch, alors pense à ce que je viens de t'écrire : parle aux gens ! Sinon, tu ne te marieras jamais, et tu ne pourras pas fonder une famille ! Tu pourrais le regretter…_ »

_Mais est-ce qu'on t'a demandé de t'occuper de ma vie sentimentale ? J'y crois pas ! Il m'envoie ça naturellement, comme si j'allais suivre son petit cours à la lettre !_

Pas de doute : Lee l'énervait. Enormément. Mais en repliant le parchemin, sa main se mit à trembler. Comment ce garçon de quinze pouvait-il le mettre en colère ? Les seules fois où son cœur s'emballait et ses sourcils se fronçaient, c'était pendant un match de Quidditch très serré. Là, ça n'avait aucun rapport, et il avait l'impression de s'énerver pour rien. Lee n'était pas aussi âgé que lui, mais il s'y connaissait, sans aucun doute. Cependant, Olivier ne voulait pas être aidé, il préférait vivre sa vie tranquille, sur un balai, et on s'en fiche des filles ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus craqué sur personne depuis Brenda. Sa vie sentimentale était un gouffre, mais il n'y pensait plus.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il avait trouvé Lee attendrissant, mais une seule fois. C'était l'année dernière, quand il était venu le voir, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« J'ai une amie Moldue, elle va se faire tuer par le Monstre de Serpentard ! »

« Lee, t'inquiète, on a Dumbledore… »

« Il a été renvoyé ! C'est bien ce que je dis ! J'ai peur pour elle… Je préfèrerais que ce soit moi… Je vais l'accompagner tout le temps, comme ça elle se sentira en sécurité ! »

La crise de larmes n'avait pas duré longtemps, et Lee était repassé à l'action. Au final, son amie n'avait jamais été attaquée, contrairement à Hermione Granger qui avait fait annuler les matchs de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas de sa faute… mais il s'en souviendrait !En attendant, il avait peaufiné ses stratégies diverses, toutes consignées dans un manuel de son invention. Des techniques d'entraînement, des idées pour marquer plus vite… Il avait tout prévu pour l'année suivante, sa dernière à Poudlard. Cette fois-ci, ce serait la bonne ! Il allait décrocher la coupe !

Il ne répondit pas à la lettre de Lee et retourna à Poudlard, pas très motivé pour les ASPIC, mais bon… Il n'avait pas tellement le choix ! Ses livres pesaient lourd dans sa valise, et il s'installa tranquillement dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express. Sa solitude dura environ une minute : Lee Jordan était entré avec une fille visiblement très timide, incapable de parler sans devenir rouge comme sa tenue de Quidditch.

« Eh, Olivier ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

« Hm hm. Je me suis entraîné. »

« Ouais, comme d'hab'. Alors, t'as suivi mes conseils ? »

Ce sourire éclatant l'insupportait.

« Oui, évidemment, il y a plein de filles chez moi, c'est bien connu. » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Non mais sérieusement, Olivier… Il faut que tu t'y fasses : être seul, c'est pas marrant ! »

« Et toi, t'as une copine ? répliqua-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais vu accompagné, en cinq ans. »

« Oui mais moi c'est pas pareil, j'attends le grand amour, tu vois ! »

« Eh bien moi aussi, figure-toi. »

Hm, pas vraiment. Il s'en fichait royalement, à vrai dire.

« Ah, je savais pas que t'étais romantique, Olivier ! »

« Sympa. »

« Enfin, c'est pas ça que je voulais te dire. Je te présente Olivia, elle a presque le même prénom que toi. »

« Oh. »

_Eh ben ça me fait une belle jambe._

« Bonjour. » murmura la fille en baissant la tête.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? » dit Olivier, se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé trop sèchement.

« Elle est fan de Quidditch, expliqua Lee, et elle voulait savoir si tu connaissais son copain, qui joue dans l'équipe nationale de… euh, de quoi, déjà ? »

« Du Pays de Galles. Il est Gardien. » chuchota la fille en regardant Olivier.

« Ah ! Norberico Ashton ? » devina Olivier.

« Oui ! s'exclama Olivia en souriant enfin. Ah, il le connaît ! »

« Et donc, c'est ton copain ? »

« Oui, il fait plus que son âge, mais il a à peine dix-huit ans ! » répondit-elle, fière.

« C'est un excellent joueur, et si tu veux je ne présenterai pas au Pays de Galles, comme ça tu pourras le voir jouer à plein temps ! »

« Oh, merci, monsieur Dubois, vous êtes génial ! »

Avant qu'Olivier ait pu lui dire de ne pas le vouvoyer, la fille disparut dans le couloir, folle de joie.

« Faudrait savoir, dit Olivier en se penchant vers Lee. Tu veux que je drague, et tu m'amènes des filles casées ? »

« Eh, non, je ne t'amène personne, mec ! Enfin voilà, elle est contente, c'est le principal. Elle est toujours très timide devant les joueurs de Quidditch, mais en réalité elle est tout le temps hystérique et marrante ! Elle est super sympa. »

« T'aurais dû sortir avec elle avant qu'elle ne se trouve un copain. »

« Bah, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis difficile. »

« Et moi donc. » renchérit Olivier.

Il y eut un silence, et Olivier décida de poser la question qui fâchait.

« Dis-moi, ça marche comment, une fille ? »

Lee le fixa intensément, puis répondit :

« Avec des jambes, je crois. »

« Eh, te fiche pas de moi ! C'est parce que… Enfin, j'ai l'impression d'être nul en sentiments, voilà. »

« C'est comme tout, ça s'apprend. »

« Tu es sorti avec combien de filles ? »

Lee eut l'air pensif, puis murmura :

« Aucune. »

« Quoi ! Et tu me donnes des leçons ? C'était quoi, ce roman que tu m'as envoyé cet été, hein ? »

Il était estomaqué. Lee Jordan, aucune conquête notable, qui lui donnait des leçons de drague. Magnifique, non ?

« En fait, expliqua Lee, je ne suis jamais sorti avec des filles… »

« Oui, ben ça tu viens de le dire. »

« Eh, laisse-moi finir ! Je ne suis jamais sorti avec des filles parce que je ne les aime pas. Voilà. »

« Hein ? Je comprends mal. Et tes commentaires de Quidditch, quand tu disais que tu t'étais pris un râteau d'Angelina Johnson ? »

« C'était pour faire genre ! Elle le sait, elle, que je n'aime pas les filles. »

« Mais ça veut dire quoi, en fait ? Tu n'aimes pas les gens ? »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, ça, t'as un problème ou quoi ? »

Lee s'assit à côté de lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

« J'aime les garçons. T'avais pas compris ? »

Olivier se tourna vers lui, se retrouva à un centimètre du visage de Lee et recula précipitamment.

« Ah bon ? » fit-il en clignant des yeux.

« Ben oui. C'est pas si incroyable, tu sais. Il n'y a pas que moi dans l'école. »

« Et… et tu es déjà sorti avec des garçons, alors ? »

« Non plus. J'ai pris huit râteaux, faut croire que Poudlard est peuplé d'hétéros ou de gays qui me détestent ! »

Huit râteaux en cinq ans ? Il avait vraiment cherché. Il posa ensuite une question qu'il aurait préféré garder dans ses pensées.

« Tu voudrais vraiment un copain, hein ? »

« Evidemment ! Mais pas n'importe lequel. Tu sais ce que m'ont dit tous mes râteaux ? Que je leur posais la question, mais qu'en réalité je n'en avais pas envie. Ils disaient que j'avais l'air… amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, que je pensais à autre chose. »

« Ah. »

Olivier commençait à se sentir gêné.

« Et euh…, risqua-t-il. Est-ce que tu es vraiment amoureux de la même personne depuis cinq ans ? »

« Eh eh, oui, malheureusement. »

« Malheureusement ? »

« Il voudra jamais de moi, donc c'est triste. Mais je suis bien obligé de vivre avec. »

Olivier était désolé pour lui, et il passa un bras autour de son épaule, geste qu'il ne faisait jamais.

« Allez, garde un peu d'espoir ! Peut-être que si tu lui demandes, il te répondra oui. »

« Je pense que non, tu sais… Je le connais plutôt bien. »

Lee regardait par la fenêtre, l'air beaucoup moins triste qu'auparavant. Olivier ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu bêtement, tant son ami semblait rassuré. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux, après tout, et peut-être même qu'il pourrait l'aider.

Enfin ça, il l'avait pensé sur le moment, mais pas six mois plus tard.

…

…

…

« Harry, tu voles vers la droite en cercles, des plongés piqués et tu remontes en chandelle, entraînement d'une heure comme ça, allez hop ! Fred et George vous frappez en essayant de diriger le Cognard vers le but adverse, exécution ! Angelina et les autres, on vole dans tous les sens pour affoler l'adversaire, j'ai nommé Ron Weasley placé au milieu du terrain ! »

« Je suis vraiment obligé de participer ? » demanda Ron en tremblant sur son balai.

« Oui ! répliqua Olivier. C'est parti pour l'entraînement ! »

Olivier regardait ses joueurs évoluer, et en était fier. Le premier match contre Poufsouffle, car Serpentard avait annulé pour cause de Malefoy à l'infirmerie à cause d'un Hippogriffe, se profilait plutôt bien. Il avait de quoi être fier, vraiment. Personnellement, il s'était entraîné comme un fou tout l'été et n'avais pas tellement besoin de voler comme les autres, mais les autres en avaient bien besoin, particulièrement Harry qui n'avait pas le droit de voler devant des Moldus. Deux mois sans balai ! Comment faisait-il ? Olivier n'y aurait jamais survécu. Mis à part cette grande interrogation, le Capitaine était fier de son Attrapeur. Il volait toujours aussi bien, et le match contre Poufsouffle allait être génial ! Il allait se dérouler le lendemain, et un sacré mauvais temps se profilait… Olivier n'avait jamais eu peur de trois gouttes de pluie, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Serpentard, puisque Malefoy simulait des souffrances insupportables. Il avait la trouille. C'était bien un froussard, pas comme son équipe de battants, pas comme Poufsouffle qui avait accepté de jouer à leur place… Cédric Diggory était un mec fair-play, un gars bien, doublé d'un super Attrapeur, mais Harry allait le battre, il n'avait pas le choix ! La coupe serait à eux !

Tandis que ses joueurs volaient dans tous les sens, quelqu'un tapota sur l'épaule d'Olivier. C'était Lee, qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le Poudlard Express. Décidément, il n'existait que quand ça lui chantait.

« Eh, Olivier, je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

« C'est l'entraînement. » répondit Olivier sans même le regarder.

« Tu n'es pas sur ton balai. » répliqua Lee en se plaçant en face de lui pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Pfff. Bon, ok, mais rapidement, alors ! Je t'écoute. »

« Je le sens mal pour demain, Trelawney a dit que le temps serait un massacre, avec du brouillard, de la pluie, de l'orage, des éclairs, du vent, limite une tornade ! »

Olivier resta silencieux puis murmura :

« Et depuis quand on écoute ce que dit Trelawney ? »

_Et depuis quand on écoute un Cinquième Année, aussi ?_

« Olivier, je te dis que ça va être horrible, il faut annuler ce match ! »

« On s'en sortira, Jordan. Toi tu seras dans ta tribune, tu prendras moins l'eau que nous. » plaisanta-t-il froidement.

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ? »

Olivier détourna ses yeux d'Angelina Johnson lançant le Souafle et regarda Lee.

« Ça fait au moins six mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlés, j'ai dû oublier comment je t'appelais, pas vrai ? »

« Hm, mauvaise explication. Moi, je pense que tu me snobes. Que tu me méprises, parce que je suis un Cinquième Année. »

« Mais non, enfin, je n'ai jamais de pensées de ce genre… Regarde, Harry est en troisième année, et il a le poste le plus important de l'équipe. »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est différent. Tu me considères comme un gamin, c'est tout. »

Lee avait vraiment l'air vexé, et faisait la moue en paraissant s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs.

« Olivier, pourquoi tu ne veux pas être ami avec moi ? »

« Je SUIS ami avec toi ! Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu être amical avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Ah ouais… tu marques un point, avoua Lee en souriant. Bref, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'horrible pendant ce match… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal ! »

« Eh bien écoute, c'est très gentil, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne déclarerai pas forfait, il faut qu'on gagne la coupe. »

« Arrête de ne penser qu'à ça ! La sécurité, c'est beaucoup plus important ! » s'énerva Lee en tapant du pied par terre.

« _Je m'en fous de tomber et de mourir, il faut que je fasse gagner cette coupe à Gryffondor !_ » hurla Olivier.

Fred le regarda quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules et frappa un Cognard. Lee fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

« Olivier, j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi t'es comme ça. C'est un traumatisme dans ton enfance ? »

« Non, ça s'appelle le Quidditch ! C'est la chose la plus géniale qui existe au monde ! Alors si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, pas la peine de me parler ! On ne se comprendra jamais, toi et moi, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu te sens oppressé quand tu me parles ! Alors dégage de là, Jordan, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement. »

Même si ce n'était pas prévu, il enfourcha son balai et se mit à s'entraîner.

« WEASLEY ! vociféra-t-il à l'attention de Ron. Merci de ta participation, tu peux t'en aller ! Les autres, balancez-moi le Souafle, essayez de marquer, allez, exécution ! »

Il était sacrément remonté.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans les vestiaires, seul, il se rendit compte qu'il avait très mal parlé à Lee. Il n'avait fait que vouloir le protéger et l'aider, et il lui avait crié dessus comme s'il l'avait insulté. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de rester calme quand on lui parlait de Quidditch ? Non seulement il avait une tendance incompréhensible à s'énerver contre Lee, mais en plus à propos du Quidditch… Il avait littéralement explosé, et Lee en avait fait les frais. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire subir ça, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il se ferait des amis et que les filles s'intéresseraient à lui… D'ailleurs, cette phrase qui venait de lui venir, il n'y croyait pas trop. C'est vrai, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas, il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, et pourtant il n'était pas comme Lee… Tiens, il l'avait oublié pendant quelques secondes : Lee était gay. Heureusement qu'il ne s'en était pas souvenu à temps, sinon il l'aurait insulté sur ce sujet en public, ce qui aurait été infect. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas été sympathique, ç'aurait été bien pire avec de l'homophobie.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« T'es là ? »

Oui, torse nu, assis sur un banc, rongé par la culpabilité, il était bien là. Et qui aurait pu venir le voir, à part Lee Jordan ? Bonne question, sans réponse notable, puisque c'était lui. Il s'assit à côté de lui, semblant faire exprès d'ignorer qu'il était à moitié habillé, et murmura :

« Eh, j'ai été un vrai idiot. »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, répliqua Olivier en cherchant sa chemise de Gryffondor dans son sac. J'ai été atroce, excuse-moi, il faudrait que je me calme, des fois. »

Lui qui avait du mal à s'excuser, c'était une grande première.

« T'inquiète, Olivier, je comprends que ça t'énerve quand on te parle nonchalamment de Quidditch, c'est très important pour toi, et même si tu fais un peu trop chevaleresque, j'arrive à savoir ce que tu ressens. J'espère que tu oublieras ce que je t'ai dit, je me sens un peu coupable. »

Olivier écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais ça va pas ? J'ai crié comme un crétin, je t'ai dit de dégager, et tu continues de t'excuser ? Si tu veux le savoir, Lee, ce que tu dois faire c'est me le rappeler tous les jours, que je ne refasse jamais ça, que je ne me comporte plus mal comme je l'ai fait. C'était vraiment mal de te mettre la honte devant tout le monde, tu ne le méritais même pas. »

« Bah, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler, puisqu'on ne se dirait pas ça si c'était à refaire. Mais regarde, le temps se couvre beaucoup, je le sens mal pour demain… »

« Ne remets pas ça. Je ferai ce match, un point c'est tout. Si tu veux m'aider, déstabilise les Poufsouffle avec tes commentaires ! »

« Aucun problème, je ferai comme d'habitude ! Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose, mais ça j'en suis capable ! »

Il éclata de rire, et Olivier sourit légèrement.

« Eh, au fait, lui dit Lee, tu devrais t'habiller. »

« Hein ? Oh ! Mince, désolé si ça t'a gêné. »

« Gêné ? murmura Lee tandis qu'Olivier s'habillait. Tu dis ça parce que je suis gay ? »

« Quoi ? dit Olivier en relevant la tête. Mais non, c'est pareil que si je voyais des filles, elles ne m'intéressent pas toutes. Tous les torses ne doivent pas t'intéresser, j'ai tort ? »

« Eh, je te pensais moins compréhensif que ça, tu sais. Mais t'as bien raison. Par contre, habille-toi, ça me gêne pour de vrai, si tu veux savoir. »

« Ah bon ? s'étonna Olivier en rougissant sous sa chemise dont il passait les manches. Pourquoi ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions ! répliqua Lee en tournant la tête. Bon, en fait, si tu veux savoir, il est musclé et très joli, voilà. »

« Ah, c'est euh… c'est gentil. »

Il n'avait jamais été si gêné. Lee était peut-être en train de rougir, mais ça ne se voyait pas avec son teint foncé. Par contre, Olivier, avec sa peau de châtain clair, devait ressembler à un homard cuit. Quand Lee le regarda à nouveau, il y avait une sorte de détermination dans ses yeux.

« Olivier, je peux te dire un truc ? Un truc très important. »

_Oh mon Dieu non pas ça._

Il ne répondit pas, et Lee poursuivit avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« C'est un peu gênant à dire… »

« Vas-y. » souffla Olivier d'une voix blanche.

« Olivier… Olivier. C'est pas facile à dire, ce genre de trucs. Tu vas mal le prendre, je le sais. »

Olivie resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il savait exactement ce que Lee s'apprêtait à lui avouer, il l'avait _senti_.

« Ecoute, Olivier, je t'aime. Voilà, c'est dit. Depuis longtemps, très longtemps, mais pitié, ne le prends surtout pas mal ! On peut faire comme si je n'avais rien dit… »

Olivier n'arrivait pas à émettre un seul son. Il était trop choqué pour dire quelque chose de logique, même si c'était prévisible. Lee avait passé son temps à lui parler bizarrement, et maintenant qu'il lui avait confessé son amour, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit lui revenait. Il l'aimait depuis environ quatre ans… C'était beaucoup, surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge. A quinze ans, Lee assumait parfaitement ses sentiments, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Olivier à dix-sept ans. Complètement bloqué, paralysé, il ne pouvait plus parler. Et pour dire quoi, surtout ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Non, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons… Oui, mais Lee ? Il fallait qu'il le regarde, qu'il réfléchisse. Est-ce que ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait ? Non, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il était trop paniqué pour garder son calme, et il n'arrivait pas à faire un choix : dire oui ? Dire non ? Dire qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il lui donnerait sa réponse plus tard ? Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir la réponse une année plus tard, c'était vraiment trop… bizarre !

« Alors on fait comme si je n'avais rien dit… ? » murmura Lee en faisant la moue.

« Ne dis pas ça, c'est juste que… Je sais pas, Lee ! Je sais pas du tout ce que je dois te répondre ! »

« La vérité… Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

Son ton laissait penser qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Quelle expression pouvait être imprimée sur le visage d'Olivier pour que Lee sente que c'était raté d'avance ?

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te répondre, Lee. Je n'en sais rien, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi… Mais peut-être que oui, peut-être… »

Ce n'était pas clair. Avait-il envie de sortir avec lui ? Il avait dit oui sans trop réfléchir, juste pour ne pas être méchant et le regretter plus tard, mais peut-être qu'il allait regretter d'avoir dit oui trop vite ! Aucune idée. Il fallait attendre, mais comment attendre avec Lee qui le regardait à trois centimètres ?

Hein ? Trois centimètres ?

Il s'était rapproché pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Lee allait… l'embrasser ? Non, c'était trop rapide ! Il n'avait jamais voulu que ça arrive aussi vite, il voulait réfléchir, _réfléchir _! Pas se retrouver dans une fâcheuse posture ! Il hésita : devait-il se dégager de l'étreinte de Lee, qui avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules, ou accepter ce baiser ? Il avait envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, oui, ça lui donnerait des forces pour le lendemain, mais… un garçon ? Embrasser un garçon ? Ce n'était pas comme embrasser une fille (enfin, pas qu'il y connaisse grand-chose non plus) ! Lee s'approcha encore plus, et Olivier écarquilla les yeux. S'il devait agir, c'était maintenant.

Mais il se sentit faible, trop faible pour s'opposer aux lèvres de Lee.

Lorsqu'il les sentit contre les siennes, Olivier sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Lee le fasse vraiment, mais c'était fait, voilà. Sauf que Lee ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il se mit à mordiller les lèvres d'Olivier, qui fut assailli de sensations totalement inédites. Il trembla légèrement, sentant des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il était cependant dans un état de panique avancé, et n'arrivait pas à retirer du plaisir de ce baiser. Lee se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, et Olivier ferma les yeux. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il était beaucoup trop gêné, n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être embrassé par Lee, et se posait trop de questions sur ses sentiments. Par exemple, pourquoi ressentait-il tous ces frissons de plaisir ? Il n'était pas amoureux de Lee… si ?

« N… » fit-il lorsque Lee se mit à lécher sensuellement ses lèvres tout en l'embrassant.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de sa part, et Olivier redevint lucide instantanément.

« Non ! s'écria-t-il en repoussant Lee de ses deux mains. Arrête ça ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Mais…, bafouilla Lee, éberlué. Il y a une minute, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… »

« Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ne fais pas… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé sans me demander si j'étais d'accord ? Tu… tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Ne m'approche plus ! Ne me parle plus ! Dégage ! Pars d'ici tout de suite ! C'est totalement conscient et réfléchi : pars ! »

Lee le toisa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, se leva, et déclara :

« Bonne chance pour le match. »

Et il partit.

_Quel con. Quel con ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être con ! J'aurais dû lui dire non. Pas de « oui, peut-être », juste NON. _

Il toucha ses lèvres à l'endroit où Lee avait passé sa langue, et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il était complètement perdu.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ?_

…

…

…

« _Et c'est parti pour la rencontre Poufsouffle – Gryffondor, avec un temps abominable ! Madame Bibine s'avance…_ »

Olivier n'entendait presque pas les commentaires de Lee. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui, et il avait fait une nuit blanche pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas amoureux. S'il avait ressenti des frissons, c'était à cause de ses hormones. Rien de plus !

Il vit alors le Souafle apparaître juste devant lui, et se précipita pour l'attraper. Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver… Quel temps de chien ! Seuls les éclairs illuminaient le stade, sinon tout était sombre. Encore un comme ça et il allait prendre un but…

« _Dubois bloque le Souafle._ »

Un peu froid, comme commentaire. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Soudain, Olivier se vit en train de perdre la coupe l'année précédente, et l'année d'avant également. Ces souvenirs s'imposaient à lui, et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, entre ça et les bourrasques de vent, ainsi que la pluie qui lui lavait le cerveau sans arrêt. Ce qu'il vit en bas du stade lui glaça le sang.

_Détraqueurs !_

…

…

…

« Dubois, disait Cédric Diggory, il faut rejouer ce match. Ce n'est pas juste que mon équipe ait gagné alors que votre Attrapeur a subi un choc dû aux Détraqueurs. »

« Tu as attrapé le Vif d'Or de manière légale, le match ne sera pas rejoué. » répondit simplement Olivier.

Bon. Il fallait gagner les deux autres matchs. Harry était dans un état un peu triste, paraissant ruminer ses faiblesses, mais Olivier ne pensait qu'au Quidditch. Et aussi un peu à Lee, qui l'évitait soigneusement, maintenant. Encore six mois comme ça ?

Et ce furent six mois comme ça. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus jamais la parole jusqu'à la fin de l'année. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, mais Olivier ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine frustration. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait que le moment où il brandit la coupe de Quidditch durement obtenue (après avoir pris deux Cognards dans l'estomac contre Serdaigle), mais quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose qui lui faisait un grand vide, et qui le rendrait triste à plusieurs reprises à Puddlemere United, tandis qu'il était dans l'équipe de réserve.

Ecrire à Lee ? Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.

Mais l'année de ses vingt-deux ans, la situation changea.

…

…

…

Le retour de Voldemort n'avait pas affecté l'équipe de Puddlemere, mis à part le fait que certains joueurs avaient disparu sans laisser de traces. Olivier avait été inscrit dans le registre des Non Moldus, et ne savait pas s'il devait en être fier ou non. A vrai dire, sa vie ne tournait pas autour de ça. Parfois, il pensait à Harry Potter. Où était-il ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? Il était peut-être le seul espoir, l'Elu, comme disaient tous les autres. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le monde n'était plus sûr du tout.

Un jour où Olivier avait trois jours de vacances bien méritées, il s'assit dans son canapé et trouva sur la table une radio moldue, enfin, d'après ce qu'il en savait, et une lettre d'instructions. Elle était anonyme, et on lui demandait de « ne pas les laisser tomber ». Curieux mais effrayé à l'idée que ce soit illégal et que les Mangemorts viennent le chercher, Olivier suivit les instructions en s'éloignant des fenêtres. Soudain, du son sortit de la radio, et il écouta attentivement.

« _… et vous écoutez bien Potterwatch ! Suite à quelques problèmes, nous avons décidé de changer nos pseudonymes. Je suis maintenant Yoghourt, ça me va très bien, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, des nouvelles du front. Les Mangemorts ont attaqué quatre maisons moldues à Loutry Se Chaspoule. Si vous habitez près de cette ville, soyez sympathiques et protégez les maisons qui tiennent encore debout ! Vous-Savez-Qui ne gagnera pas ! Maintenant, la parole à Piano !_ »

« _Exactement ! C'est l'heure de la rubrique des nouvelles de Potter ! Harry est à l'heure actuelle introuvable, et c'est une bonne nouvelle ! J'espère que les Mangemorts qui nous écoutent enragent ! La Gazette du Sorcier n'est plus objective, alors la seule alternative : Potterwatch !_ »

Les yeux dans le vide, Olivier écoutait cette voix qui lui réchauffait le cœur mais lui glaçait le sang. Lee Jordan avait donc créé une radio clandestine… Il y portait le nom de Piano. Pfff. Ça ne lui allait pas, comme surnom. Sans compter qu'à cause de ses commentaires de Quidditch, tout Poudlard connaissait sa voix ! Il était en danger de mort ! Olivier ramena ses genoux sous son menton et ferma les yeux.

« _Une technique pour éviter les contrôles des Mangemorts ? Il n'y en a pas, mais il y a quelques dangers à éviter. Tout d'abord, vous savez probablement qu'il y a un Tabou sur le mot V… Le vrai nom de Vous-Savez-Qui. Eh bien certaines personnes ne le savent pas ! Les Mangemorts viendront si vous prononcez ce mot, ainsi que certains dérivés comme la première syllabe ou la dernière. Soyez très prudents. Ensuite, évitez les Détraqueurs, ne les attaquez jamais ! Courez ou transplanez ! Si vous tentez un Patronus, vous serez également remarqué._ »

Il écoutait Lee, qui le rassurait à chaque seconde. Il aidait le monde sorcier durant ces temps difficiles, il redonnait de l'espoir à tous les oppressés. Olivier ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les yeux fermés, puis se souvint que c'était illégal. Il éteignit la radio en suivant les instructions et cacha le tout dans le tiroir le plus secret de sa maison.

_Lee, quel que soit l'endroit où tu te trouves, je te souhaite bonne chance. _

Il ne pouvait même pas lui envoyer de lettre, car il s'était sûrement caché quelque part, dans une forêt. A présent, les regrets arrivaient. Cinq ans après être sorti de ce vestiaire, il voulait y retourner pour recommencer cette fichue scène, et en modifier l'issue. D'accord, il avait fait du Quidditch, mais Lee lui avait affreusement manqué. C'était toujours trop tard lorsqu'il réalisait quelque chose, et cette fois-ci n'avait pas fait défaut. Honnêtement, il était malheureux comme une pierre. S'il aimait Lee ou non, ça, il n'y avait plus jamais réfléchi. Mais s'il lui manquait… oui. Enormément.

…

…

…

« _Notre toute dernière exclusivité, sûrement la dernière, qui signe la fin de Potterwatch : les Mangemorts envahissent Poudlard ! Vous-Savez-Qui aussi ! Prenez vos baguettes et combattez pour votre liberté ! L'équipe de Potterwatch vous remercie d'avoir écouté une radio libre, et bonne chance à tous ! Nous vous retrouverons sans aucun doute à Poudlard ! Nous vaincrons ensemble !_ »

Le sang d'Olivier s'était glacé. Alors comme ça, c'était bon ? Il fallait qu'il y aille. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer une telle occasion. Voulait-il tuer Voldemort ? Euh, oui, bien sûr. Mais surtout revoir Lee. Il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive trop tard !

…

…

…

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas servi de sa baguette ? Il avait pris son meilleur balai pour attaquer de plus haut, mais ce ne serait peut-être pas suffisant. Il aurait dû mieux suivre ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Il se sentait débile, mais ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Il était arrivé à Poudlard par un passage qu'il n'avait pas été seul à emprunter, et retrouva plusieurs camarades de classe. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet étaient là, et il ne put s'empêcher de leur demander où se trouvait Lee.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Katie, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de la question.

« A l'attaque ! » hurla Angelina en courant vers le champ de bataille.

Olivier n'avait pas envie de combattre, mais il enfourcha son balai. Après, tout serait une question d'esquive. Il serait peut-être assez rapide pour éviter les sortilèges qui lui seraient lancés, et pour faire tomber quelques Mangemorts. Au départ, il n'était pas venu pour ça, mais plus il s'approchait du champ de bataille, plus il avait envie de dégommer des Serviteurs des Ténèbres. Même Voldemort ferait l'affaire : un bon Avada Kedavra dans sa face de serpent ! Il était de plus en plus remonté, et pensait des phrases du style « _Pour la gloire de Poudlaaaaaard !_ ». Il était venu à Poudlard en se disant que tout allait bien, il avait quitté l'école dans un état plus ou moins normal, mais un peu angoissé. Mais dès qu'il avait rejoint Puddlemere, les ennuis avaient commencé : Voldemort était revenu. Cette saleté avait gâché plusieurs matchs de Quidditch car les joueurs étaient trop effrayés, et il allait payer.

En attendant, il ne savait absolument pas où aller. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan, car il n'allait pas débouler au-dessus des Mangemorts comme ça, tout seul, sinon il allait se faire tuer en quatre secondes. Effrayé par ce qu'il allait bientôt voir, il préféra s'engouffrer par une fenêtre. Il tomba sur la salle de Divination, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait : elle était en ruines. Quelqu'un s'était apparemment amusé à tout détruire, peut-être par simple vengeance, ou pour rire. En tout cas, il devait trouver quelqu'un, voilà, ça c'était un plan ! L'union faisait la force, la preuve : Poudlard n'avait pas encore perdu car les élèves et les professeurs se battaient ensemble.

Olivier prit son balai à la main et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de la Tour de Divination, angoissé à l'idée de tomber sur un Mangemort et de mourir bêtement. Il arriva dans une salle vide, se passa une main dans les cheveux pour reprendre du courage, et continue sa traversée du château. Il tomba finalement sur Fred et George Weasley.

« Dubois ! s'écrièrent-ils en courant vers lui. Tu connaissais aussi le passage secret ? »

« Le… quoi ? Ah, non, je suis venu par l'extérieur, en passant par une fenêtre. Vous avez un moyen de surprendre les Mangemorts et d'en abattre quelques-uns ? »

« Ah, pas vraiment, ils sont partout dans le château… On en a même vu chez les Serdaigle ! Harry aussi a été vu, c'est bon signe ! Il faut continuer ! »

Sans crier gare, Fred courut hors de la pièce, suivi de près par son frère jumeau. Olivier resta sur place, se demandant quoi faire. S'il retournait au champ de bataille, il bénéficierait de trente secondes d'effet de surprise, pas plus. Après, il se ferait tuer. S'il arrivait par la terre, il pourrait au moins combattre avec précision… Peut-être qu'en visant des ennemis à partir du toit, il pourrait tuer sans être vu ! Personne ne comprendrait ce qu'il se passerait, impeccable ! Il repartit sur son balai et atterrit sur le toit du château, voyant des Marques des Ténèbres apparaître au-dessus de lui. Il y avait déjà des morts…

« Olivier ? »

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Celle de la radio, de sa jeunesse. De ses rêves, parfois, aussi… malheureusement.

« Lee, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« A ton avis ? répliqua-t-il. Je me bats. »

« Sur le toit ? »

« J'allais prendre le passage secret qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante pour descendre par-derrière quelques Mangemorts. Tu veux me suivre ? Tu seras plus utile là-bas. »

« Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? » demanda Olivier.

Il n'aurait pas dû poser une question aussi bête.

« Oui, on va sûrement mourir, Olivier. Mais on est là pour les vaincre, pas pour avoir peur d'eux ! C'est fini, la terreur, cette fois je me fais tuer sans remords si ça peut servir à rétablir le monde qui existait avant les crimes de Voldemort ! »

« Il y a un Tabou sur son nom, attention ! » le prévint Olivier.

« Il est en personne dans la Forêt Interdite, on s'en fiche de dire son nom. Il y a des Mangemorts partout, ils n'ont qu'à venir, je les explose. »

Lee avait beaucoup changé, physiquement comme mentalement. Il avait grandi, était très beau (_à quoi ça sert de préciser ça, hein ?_), et une lueur de défi brillait au fond de ses yeux. La même qu'avant, certes, mais en pire, plus puissante que jamais. Il avait vraiment l'intention de se battre.

« Tu as beaucoup plus de courage que moi… » avoua Olivier en serrant son poing autour du manche de son balai.

« T'es capable de te battre pour gagner tes matchs, là c'est pareil. Si on ne se bat pas maintenant, tu ne te retrouveras jamais devant un Souafle à la main, Olivier, jamais. On sera tous morts, exécutés par les Mangemorts pendant ou après la bataille, alors autant leur exploser la tronche pendant qu'il en est temps ! »

« Je… j'ai très peur de mourir, tu sais ? »

Lee soupira en souriant d'un air désolé, et posa sa main sur une épaule d'Olivier.

« Pourquoi t'es venu, si t'as la trouille ? »

« Je voulais… servir à quelque chose. »

« Eh bah, tu vas servir, tu vas nous aider à retrouver notre liberté ! »

« Je crois que je suis venu pour te voir. J'ai vraiment pas réfléchi une seule seconde à la raison pour laquelle je voulais venir, mais je crois que c'était pour toi. »

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit ça il y a cinq ans ? Du temps perdu.

« Oh, non… » murmura Lee en secouant la tête.

« J'ai passé la semaine à t'écouter à la radio… Ça me faisait beaucoup de bien d'entendre ta voix. »

« C'est moi qui ai laissé la radio chez toi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas resté pour me voir à mon retour d'entraînement ? s'écria Olivier en s'approchant de lui. Je mourais d'envie de te revoir ! »

« C'est pas ce que j'avais compris dans le vestiaire, il y a cinq ans. »

Olivier retint sa respiration, puis baissa les yeux et murmura :

« J'ai été complètement crétin, ce jour-là. Cinq minutes après, j'étais en train de pleurer, tu sais ? »

« Il fallait revenir me voir, j'étais capable de tout te pardonner, et tu le savais ! s'énerva Lee en s'approchant à son tour. J'aurais pu te dire que ce n'était pas grave, et puis… On se serait enfuis dans la forêt pour enregistrer nos émissions clandestines… On aurait combattu comme des Lions qu'on était, j'aurais adoré vivre tout ça avec toi… Mais, en fait… »

Lee se tut, et Olivier chuchota :

« Mais tu ne m'aimes plus du tout. »

« Ne dis jamais une chose pareille, je n'ai rien oublié. Alors, si tu veux, je te le demande, une dernière fois, et je veux une réponse claire ou aucune réponse du tout. Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Olivier ? Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Olivier pencha la tête sur le côté, comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait pendant un match de Quidditch, mais cette fois la solution était simple. La vérité s'était imposée à lui durant ces cinq années où il avait souffert le martyr en s'apercevant qu'il était incapable d'être intéressé par qui que ce soit autour de lui.

« Evidemment, oui. Et si tu me reposes la question dans cinq minutes, ce sera toujours oui, je te le promets. »

Il était affreusement gêné de lui dire ça, mais il fallait qu'il soit sincère, cette fois. Il n'allait pas faire la même erreur à cinq ans d'intervalle… Lee avait l'air soulagé, une expression qu'il n'avait pas vue de toute sa septième année à Poudlard. Lee avait été angoissé, puis vexé et choqué par ce qu'il lui avait dit, et jamais il n'avait eu trois secondes de répit avec lui. Maintenant, tout était différent. Comme quoi, il pouvait être utile de dire la vérité…

« Olivier…, murmura Lee en l'enlaçant avec l'énergie du désespoir. J'ai un super plan. On explose les Mangemorts et on vit heureux. Ça te convient ? »

Olivier rit doucement, et Lee allait l'embrasser lorsqu'un homme de grande taille arriva lui aussi sur le toit.

« Ah ! Je savais bien que je trouverais des mioches ici ! Et des tapettes, en plus, belle prise ! » hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers eux.

Olivier n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Stupéfix ! » hurla l'homme, et Lee tomba à terre en criant.

« Stupéfix ! » répliqua Olivier.

Le Mangemort tomba à son tour, et Olivier déclara :

« Finite Incantatem. »

Lee se releva et dit :

« Eh, supers réflexes, t'es vraiment un joueur de Quidditch ultra rapide ! »

« Grâce à l'entraînement, c'est tout. Bon, on le tue, ou… ? »

« Pas le peine, on va l'enfermer dans une tour et lui casser sa baguette ! »

Lee prit un malin plaisir à pousser le corps inerte du Mangemort par une fenêtre, puis à casser en deux sa baguette en éclatant de rire.

« Allez, et dis à ton maître que ça va barder pour lui ! Ah non, excuse-moi, on va le tuer avant que tu n'aies le temps de sortir d'ici ! » lui cria Lee en refermant et verrouillant la fenêtre.

Il se tourna vers Olivier.

« Maintenant, la Cabane Hurlante. »

…

…

…

Ils n'allèrent pas à la Cabane Hurlante. Un message venait d'être diffusé dans tout Poudlard, stoppant les combats pendant quelques secondes. Harry était invité à venir se faire tuer par Voldemort pour qu'il épargne tous les autres.

« Faut pas qu'il accepte ! s'écria Lee en tapant du pied. On fait ça pour lui, s'il meurt ça n'a plus de sens ! Il est le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, j'en suis certain ! »

« Tu crois ? En attendant qu'il prenne sa décision – surtout qu'on ne sait pas où il est – il faut qu'on continue de se battre. »

« J'aime bien quand tu dis ça. » commenta Lee avec un sourire en coin.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas sortir tout de suite, mais plutôt de traquer les Mangemorts cachés dans le château. En passant devant la Grande Salle, le regard d'Olivier fut attiré par un corps traîné par deux élèves, et il pointa du doigt le cadavre en bafouillant :

« Lee… c'est… c'est le… c'est lui qui est… c'est… »

Lee se tourna vers le corps et se mit à hurler de désespoir, criant le nom de son meilleur ami tué au combat.

« FRED ! FREEEEEEED ! NOOOOON ! »

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes en criant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, suivant le corps traîné par les élèves, et la famille Weasley formait un cercle autour du cadavre de celui qui était encore en train de dire des bêtises quelques minutes auparavant. Désormais, il ne dirait plus rien… Olivier se sentait bien inutile devant la solitude de cette famille en deuil, et il ne savait pas comment consoler Lee. Il revit Fred, avec sa batte de Batteur, fier comme un Lion d'envoyer un Cognard sur les Serpentard, et il sut qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Qui a fait ça ? » hurla Lee en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Yaxley, répondit George, les dents serrées. On va le tuer. On va le trouver et le tuer. »

Olivier ne put pas réfléchir trois minutes que Lee et George étaient déjà partis à l'attaque. Il sauta sur son balai et les suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dehors. Il serra ses paumes contre le manche de son balai et se concentra. Désormais, tout ne serait qu'une question de réflexes. Il évita un Stupéfix et un éclair de couleur verte signifiant bien pire, et atterrit au sommet d'une petite colline.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria-t-il pour désarmer un Mangemort qui pointait sa baguette sur lui.

« YAXLEEEEEEY TU VAS PAYER ! »

Lee et George étaient en train de lancer sans interruption des sortilèges en direction de Yaxley, qui répliquait par des maléfices heureusement stoppés par les Protego de George. Après une bonne minute de renvois de sortilèges, George vengea son jumeau d'un Avada Kedavra, et Lee dut l'empêcher de réduire le corps en bouillie avec ses coups de pieds rageurs. Ils restèrent plantés devant le défunt Mangemort, et Olivier n'osait pas leur parler. Il jeta un œil vers le champ de bataille, et décida de ramener les corps des élèves tombés au combat dans la Grande Salle. Il s'éclipsa sans les gêner, et courut vers le premier corps qu'il voyait, celui de Colin Creevey.

…

…

…

« C'est fini, Olivier… Regarde… »

Olivier n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Harry était mort, dans les bras d'Hagrid, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Si Harry n'avait pas été mort, il se serait noyé dans ses pleurs… D'ailleurs, tout Poudlard pleurait autour d'eux. Voldemort avait gagné. Lee posa sa tête sur son épaule et sanglota, et Olivier ne savait plus quoi dire. Il caressa les cheveux de Lee en fermant les yeux, car ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient être ensemble avant de mourir…

Tandis qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait raté dans sa vie, il se passait des choses en face de lui, mais il n'écoutait pas. Lee non plus, qui lui donnait des coups de poings de rage dans le bras en pleurant. La première chose qu'Olivier vit en ouvrant les yeux, c'est qu'Harry parlait avec Voldemort.

_Hein ?_

« Lee, chuchota-t-il, regarde. »

« Quoi, c'est… »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Il est vivant… ? »

Tout le monde faisait à peu près la même tête qu'eux. La scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux n'avait rien à voir avec la logique. Voldemort n'avait donc pas remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas réellement mort ? Il avait besoin de quelques explications pour mieux comprendre comment une telle chose était possible. Lorsqu'ils se provoquèrent en duel, Olivier eut un gros doute. Est-ce qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans pouvait rivaliser avec le Mange Noir ? A l'âge auquel lui-même avait réagi comme une vierge effarouchée au baiser de Lee dans les vestiaires ? Et puis après, plus rien.

…

…

…

« Olivier, souris un peu ! »

Ah, encore cette fichue phrase.

« Tu t'es évanoui, un Mangemort t'a assommé par-derrière pendant le combat, le lâche ! Je l'ai stupéfixé, il va être emprisonné, l'enflure ! »

« Ah bon ? Ah, quel crétin, se faire attaquer par surprise… Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, après ? »

« Harry a tué Voldemort ! s'exclama Lee en souriant. Il a vengé tous nos amis. C'est fini, maintenant, tu peux t'amuser et retourner faire du Quidditch ! »

Lee paraissait avoir surmonté son désespoir par rapport à la mort de Fred. D'ailleurs, c'était quand même un peu louche, il avait été son meilleur ami pendant sept ans… Olivier s'aperçut qu'il était dans un lit plutôt moelleux.

« Lee, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où on est ? »

« Ben, t'es resté dans le cirage pendant une semaine, et ensuite tu as attrapé une maladie qui t'a endormi pendant trois mois… »

« QUOI ? Ça fait trois mois que je suis là à dormir ? »

« Euh, oui. Mais c'est pas si grave ! »

« Et mon équipe ? On a raté combien de matchs ? »

« Aucun, un joueur du Pays de Galles t'a remplacé en attendant. »

_Ah. Ça me rappelle un truc, ça._

Lee s'assit sur son lit, et il comprit qu'il était à Ste Mangouste. Vraiment, il avait réussi à être blessé le plus bêtement possible. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas mort, sinon ç'aurait vraiment été ridicule. Trois mois à rester planté dans un lit alors qu'il aurait dû consoler les familles des victimes des Mangemorts ! Enfin, apparemment, personne n'avait eu besoin de lui : Lee s'en était presque remis. Lee se pencha soudain vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Olivier se sentit si bien qu'il faillit se rendormir, et serra les poings sous sa couverture. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments : le plaisir le plus intense de sa vie, et la peur d'être vu dans une telle posture. Et il y avait peut-être quelque chose de plus.

« Olivier… Tu pleures ? »

_Ça, fallait s'y attendre._

« Rien, rien, c'est le bonheur… »

Et c'était peut-être vrai, en plus.

Lee lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, doucement, en lui demandant :

« A ton avis, qui a été le plus bête de nous deux ? »

« Moi, répondit Olivier sans hésitation. Je t'ai obligé à partir, alors que je ne le voulais même pas… »

« Je pense que c'est plutôt moi. J'aurais dû t'attacher, plutôt que de t'obéir. »

Bouche bée, Olivier chuchota :

« Alors comme ça, tu voulais m'embrasser de force ? »

« Peut-être que tu aurais mieux réagi au final, tu aurais pu réfléchir un peu. Et pas pendant cinq ans. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis tellement bête que j'aurais pu causer une catastrophe pendant que tu diffusais ta radio, et tu serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça, au moins on est ensemble et vivants maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« Olivier Dubois en train de réfléchir logiquement. » commenta Lee avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Ne te moque pas, j'essaie de trouver des arguments pour ne pas regretter ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Même pas la peine d'en parler, finalement. Tout va bien… »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et Olivier réagit bizarrement : il attrapa le t-shirt de Lee et le tira vers lui, ce qui le fit tomber sur le lit.

« Wah ! T'es bien excité, Olivier ! » s'exclama Lee en éclatant de rire.

« Tais-toi ! Je veux plus t'entendre ! Embrasse-moi et tais-toi ! »

Il ne savait pas d'où il avait sorti cette injonction très embarrassante, mais Lee lui fit le cadeau de ne pas poser de questions. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en soupirant d'aise, et Olivier sut qu'il était arrivé au paradis. Il était peut-être sur Terre, finalement…

THE END

**Re-mot de l'auteur :** Je pensais pas finir ça comme ça, mais c'est mieux, inventez-vous une fin torride ! :D Bon avouez que vous avez pensé un jour à ce couple. Non, c'est moi qui suis folle ? Ah là là, la vie est cruelle ! xD Sinon, j'ai bien aimé faire un one shot de 12 000 mots, c'est pas la classe, ça ? Dites-moi vos couples préférés, on va voir si ça m'inspire. :D


End file.
